priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle☆Paradise
Miracle☆Paradise '(ミラクル☆パラダイス, ''Mirakuru☆Paradaisu) ' is the second OP track for PriPara, and is performed by i☆Ris. From October 10th, 2014 (Episode 14), the song replaced Make It as the new intro. It was replaced as an OP by Realize! from Episode 27. The full version became available both digitally and physically on November 12th, 2014. Performers N/A Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= Miracle☆Paradise Heart ni kizamo Kiseki-teki monogatari Chīsana doryoku ga Mirai wo change hajimeyou Let's Go! Let's Go! Nebagiba Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go! Minna de Let's Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Miracle☆Paradise Coord batchiri (batchiri) Fairy na onepiece de (onepiece de) Shisen atsumechau yo Minna ni todoke kono Music Stage agareba (agareba) Daredatte idol (idol) Jōshō shikō de ikou Hop Step Jumpin'!! Shippai shitari chotto hekonde mo Minna tomodachi Kirakira na Making Drama issho ni tsukurou PriPara☆Paradise Heart migaite Yume wo kanaeru sekai Idol rank wo agechaou Kirameki☆Paradise Donna toki mo Egao tayasazu ikou Chīsana doryoku ga mirai wo change Hajimeyou |-| Kanji= ミラクル☆パラダイス　ハートにきざも キセキ的物語 ちいさな努力が 未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Let's Go！ Let's Go！ネバギバ Let's Go! Let's Go！ Let's Go！みんなで Let's Go！ HEY！HEY！HEY！HEY！ Are you ready？Say！　ミラクル☆パラダイス コーデバッチリ（バッチリ）　フェアリーなワンピで（ワンピで） 視線あつめちゃうよ　みんなに届けこのMusic ステージあがれば（あがれば）誰だってアイドル（アイドル） 上昇志向でいこう ホップ・ステップ・ジャンピン!! 失敗したり　ちょっとヘコんでも みんなトモダ キラキラなメイキングドラマ一緒につくろう プリパラ☆パラダイス　ハート磨いて 夢を叶える世界 アイドルランクをあげちゃおう キラメキ☆パラダイス どんな時も 絶やさずいこう ちいさな努力が 未来をチェンジ はじめよう |-| English= The Miracle☆Paradise engraved in our hearts Is a miraculous story. A little effort will Change the future, so let's start Let's Go! Let's Go! Never give up! Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go! All together! Let's Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Miracle☆Paradise My coord is just perfect, (just perfect) a fairy dress to liven it up! (fairy dress) Catch everyone's eye, so they listen to this music Just get on the stage (on the stage) and you can be an idol too! (idol too) Let's improve everyday. Hop Step Jumpin'!! Even when you mess up, and you feel down, We're all friends, so let's make a shining Making Drama together! PriPara☆Paradise polish your heart! A world where dreams come true Let's move up on our idol ranks! This Shining☆Paradise, everyday! Let's always smile Even a little effort will change the future. So let's begin! Full Version Romaji= Miracle☆Paradise hāto ni kizamo Kiseki-teki monogatari Chīsana doryoku ga Mirai wo change hajimeyou Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Nebagiba Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Minna de Let’s Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Miracle☆Paradise Coord batchiri (batchiri) Fairy na onepiece de (onepiece de) Shisen atsumechau yo Minna ni todoke kono Music Stage agareba (agareba) Daredatte idol (idol) Jōshō shikō de ikou Hop Step Jumpin’!! Shippai shitari chotto hekonde mo Minna tomodachi Kirakira na Making Drama issho ni tsukurou PriPara☆Paradise hāto migaite Yume wo kanaeru sekai Idol rank wo agechaou Kirameki☆Paradise Donna toki mo Egao tayasazu ikou Chīsana doryoku ga mirai wo change Hajimeyou Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Nebagiba Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Minna de Let’s Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Miracle☆Paradise Kokyū pittari (pittari) Okini no pōzu de (pōzu de) Muchū ni sase chau yo Hajikeru rizumu kono dancing Hitori janaikara (naikara) Nan datte dekiru yo (dekiru yo) Ashita e hashiridasou Ichi, ni, san hai!! Tomadottari nando mayotte mo Daisukina yume akirame chau Nante damedame mottainai yo Colorful☆Paradise tanoshin jao Shi geki-teki hapuningu Dogimagi raibu wo mori ageyou Prism☆Paradise kitto itsuka wa Namida mo egao ni naru Kirameku hiketsu wa pinchi wa chansu Sō desho Shippai shitari chotto hekon demo Min’na tomodachi Kirakira na Making Drama issho ni tsukurou PriPara☆Paradise hāto migaite Yume wo kanaeru sekai Idol Rank wo age chaou Kirameki☆Paradise don’na toki mo Egao yasazu ikou Chīsana doryoku ga mirai wo change Hajimeyou Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Nebagiba Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Let’s Go! Minna de Let’s Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Miracle☆Paradise |-| Kanji= ミラクル☆パラダイス　ハートにきざも　キセキ的物語 ちいさな努力が　未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ ネバギバ Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ みんなで Let’s Go！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ Are you ready？ Say！ ミラクル☆パラダイス コーデバッチリ(バッチリ) フェアリーなワンピで(ワンピで) 視線あつめちゃうよ　みんなに届けこのMusic ステージあがれば(あがれば) 誰だってアイドル(アイドル) 上昇志向でいこう ホップ?ステップ?ジャンピン!! 失敗したり　ちょっとヘコんでも みんなトモダチ　キラキラなメイキングドラマ一緒につくろう プリパラ☆パラダイス　ハート磨いて　夢を叶える世界 アイドルランクをあげちゃおう キラメキ☆パラダイス　どんな時も　笑顔絶やさずいこう ちいさな努力が　未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ ネバギバ Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ みんなで Let’s Go！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ Are you ready？ Say！ ミラクル☆パラダイス 呼吸ピッタリ(ピッタリ) お気にのポーズで(ポーズで) 夢中にさせちゃうよ はじけるリズムこのDancing ひとりじゃないから(ないから) なんだってできるよ(できるよ) 明日へ走り出そう 1・2・3・ハイッ!! 戸惑ったり　何度迷っても 大好きなユメ　あきらめちゃうなんてダメダメもったいないよ カラフル☆パラダイス　楽しんじゃお　シゲキ的ハプニング どぎまぎライブを盛りあげよう プリズム☆パラダイス　きっといつかは　涙も笑顔になる きらめく秘訣は　ピンチはチャンス　そうでしょ 失敗したり　ちょっとヘコんでも みんなトモダチ　キラキラなメイキングドラマ一緒につくろう プリパラ☆パラダイス　ハート磨いて　夢を叶える世界 アイドルランクをあげちゃおう キラメキ☆パラダイス　どんな時も　笑顔絶やさずいこう ちいさな努力が　未来をチェンジ　はじめよう Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ ネバギバ Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ Let’s Go！ みんなで Let’s Go！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ HEY！ Are you ready？ Say！ ミラクル☆パラダイス |-| English= The Miracle☆Paradise engraved in our hearts Is a miraculous story. A little effort will Change the future, so let's start Let's Go! Let's Go! Never give up! Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go! All together! Let's Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Miracle☆Paradise My coord is just perfect, (just perfect) a fairy dress to liven it up! (fairy dress) Catch everyone's eye, so they listen to this music Just get on the stage (on the stage) and you can be an idol too! (idol too) Let's improve everyday Hop Step Jumpin’!! Even when you mess up, and you feel down, We're all friends, so let's make a shining Making Drama together! PriPara☆Paradise polish your heart! A world where dreams come true Let's move up on our idol ranks! This Shining☆Paradise, everyday! Let's always smile Even a little effort will change the future So let's start! Let's Go! Let's Go! Never give up! Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go! All together! Let's Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Miracle☆Paradise My breathing is perfect, (perfect) as I strike my favorite pose (favorite pose) I'll make sure all attention's on me wgen I begin dancing to this bursting rhythm Because I'm not alone (not alone), I can do anything (do anything) Let's run towards tomorrow 1・2・3・high!! No matter how many times you get lost Don't give up on your beloved dream Or it'll go to waste! Let's enjoy this Colorful☆Paradise It's an exhilarating happening Let's heat up this flustered performance In this Prism☆Paradise, I'm sure that someday All our tears will turn into smiles The secret to sparkling is turning pinches into chances Isn't that right? Even when you mess up, and you feel down, We're all friends, so let's make a shining Making Drama together! PriPara☆Paradise polish your heart! A world where dreams come true Let's move up on our idol ranks! This Shining☆Paradise, everyday! Let's always smile Even a little effort will change the future So let's start! Let's Go! Let's Go! Never give up! Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go! All together! Let's Go! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Are you ready? Say! Miracle☆Paradise Audio Trivia * This is the only Season 1 opening to never have been performed in full CGI. Gallery ''See Miracle ☆ Paradise/Image Gallery and Miracle ☆ Paradise/Video Gallery. Category:OPs and EDs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:Opening Themes Category:Anime